fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Jeden dzień
Wyjaśnienie "Jeden dzień" opowiada o jednym dniu kilku postaci. Historię oddzielają myśli i rozważania Lodowego Księcia. Akcja dzieję się po wydarzeniach z Trylogii Lodowego Ostrza. Autor El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę =Rozdział 1 - Trof= Samotność. Czym ona jest? Co daję? I dlaczego jestem ciągle sam? Tak różne pytania i tak samo różne odpowiedzi. Ktoś kto nie jest samotny, lub nigdy nie był odpowie, że jest ona "bólem", "słabością"i nie daję nic prócz marnego życia. Jednak dla mnie jest czymś więcej. Czymś znacznie przekraczającym poznania innych. Żyłem i żyję sam. Bez nikogo, z wyjątkiem tych nielicznych wypraw z Maru. Będąc jeszcze matoraninem, nauczyłem się być sam. Stawałem się przez to silniejszy. Dzięki samotności byłem panem samego siebie. Nie były to najpiękniejsze chwilę, przyznaję. Jednak wtedy stałem się tym kim jestem teraz. Samotnikiem, a poniekąd wyrzutkiem. Tak się wtedy czułem. Myślałem jednak, że to daję mi siłę, że dzięki temu stanę się kimś więcej, niż zwykłym matoraninem przejmującym się nie tylko sobą. Jak bardzo się wtedy myliłem... ::::::::::::::::::::Lodowy Książę ::::::::::::::++++ - Turago Trof! Obudź się. Jest już ranek. Proszę, wstawaj. - krzyczał jakiś matoranin do pokoju Turagi z Lodowej Wioski. - Dobrze, dobrze. Już idę. I nie rozkazuj mi. Bo to w końcu ja jestem Turagą a nie ty Sepko. - powiedział z uśmiechem. Ostatnio w wiosce był spory spokój. Wszystko dzięki sprawnemu zarządzaniu. Wspaniałym pomysłem okazało się przyjęcie przez Lodowego Księcia Blidenta, jako swojego ucznia. Dzięki temu nie widywano go w wiosce, co zapewniało większe rozluźnienie i mniej łowców głów czyhających na Księcia. Jednak to było dawno, bardzo dawno. Od tamtego dnia nikt nawet nie widział Blidenta. Z resztą nikogo on chyba nie obchodził, bo nikt nie pytał się co się z nim dzieję. - Już wstałem. To co dziś mamy do roboty? - spytał Trof - Tak. Już mówię. Najpierw musisz podpisać i przejrzeć te papiery. - tu wskazał na duży stos dokumentów, na jego widok Turaga westchnął - Musisz iść do portu. Dzisiaj przybyło wiele statków i niektórym przybyszom trzeba wydać przepustki. - Ach tak...przepustki. Dobra rzecz. Dzięki temu mamy mniej i zbirów. I pomyśleć, że to ja na to wpadłem. TRACH! Coś huknęło (albo spadło) pod oknem. Trof i Sepko szybko spojrzeli w tamtą stronę. Sepko do niego podbiegł. Rozejrzał się i powiedział: - Jakiś matoranin. Chyba chciał coś ukraść. Trudno się dziwić. Okno było otwarte...aaa zapomniałbym. Deamoon miał dla ciebie jakąś ofertę. Proszę. - i podał mu jakiś pergamin. - Zajmę się wszystkim. Możesz już iść. - usiadł przy biurku i zaczął pracę. ---- Było już południe, kiedy Turaga przestał pisać. Tym razem obyło się bez większych problemów. Trof zaklął tylko przy ofercie Deamoona, którą nazwał "śmieszną" i "niedorzeczną". Wysłał także do Kapitana "Księżycowego Blasku" z rozsądniejszą (oczywiście dla Turagi) propozycją. - Sepko! Możemy już iść. Do portu! - pomocnik zjawił się natychmiast i po chwili byli już w drodze. ---- Jakże nie lubił tego miejsca. Najbardziej w całej "jego" wiosce, port budził w nim lekki niepokój. Jako Toa jakoś nie zwracał na to uwagi, ale Turaga...Z całą pewnością nie chciał tu zostać na dłużej. - Witaj czcigodny - powiedział jakiś przechodzień - Co..ach tak. Witam, witam - odpowiedział zmieszany, nie zauważył nawet kto to był. Za bardzo przyglądał się tłumowi, który zmierzał po przepustki lub by je okazać. Dziś Turaga je wydawał. ---- - Proszę. Oto ona. I nie zgub jej, bo będziesz musiał od nowa czekać. A tak pokażesz ją tam - wskazał palcem na kolejkę kilka metrów dalej - i od razu do centrum. Przybysz odszedł. Trof wydał jeszcze trzy przepustki, gdy zobaczył (i usłyszał awanturującego się Deamoona). Po chwili przybiegł Sepko. - Turago! Turago! - powiedział lekko zdyszany - Nie chcą wpuścić Deamoona. Nie ma przepustki, mówi, że chyba mu skradziono. - Eh...Przecież go znają. Dobra. - wziął jedną gotową ze stolika, czekający w kolejce nie był zbytnio zadowolony - masz daj mu ją. I żeby nie robił hałasu. Ja idę na przerwę. Birko! Zajmij się resztą. Wstał ze stanowiska i odszedł. Skierował się do wyjścia z portu gdy wtem ... Bach! - Aua! - Trof dostał kamieniem w głowę - Który to zrobił! Ale już przyznać się! Hultaję! - sprawcy już odeszli, a Turaga nie miał siły i chęci aby ich gonić. Nawet jakby chciał, to przyszedł Sepko - Deamoon dziękuje i mówi, że się zgadza na ofertę. Choć był nieco zły mówiąc o tym, ale przepustka go udobruchała. - No i świetnie - i udał się do swego domu. ---- Turaga położył się do łóżka i usnął. Niestety tej nocy miał się nie wyspać. Po niecałych 2 godzinach obudził go Sepko - Turago! Turago! - krzyczał - Jakieś zamieszanie! Przy głównej bramie! Szybko! Szybko! Faktycznie. Trof wstał bardzo szybko. Wychodząc ze swojego mieszkania (która była zarazem głównym budynkiem w wiosce i sprawiała funkcję administracyjną) ujrzał przy bramie jakiegoś przybysza. Z tego co zdążył zauważyć, wymachiwał on ostro toporem. Strącił dwóch strażników na ziemie i uciekł. Zanim Trof dobiegł, było już po wszystkim. Powiedział wszystkim, aby dali sobie spokój z poszukiwaniami, a sam udał się do domu. Na wymarzony odpoczynek. Jednak dzisiejszej nocy miał nie spać. Po następnych kilku godzinach znów usłyszał Sepka - Szybko! Turago chodź to zobacz! - Trof wybiegł wściekły. Znów go obudzono i jeśli to miała być znów jakaś rozróba...ale nie była. Z kierunku gór dało się widać jakieś światła. Zebrała się cała wioska aby na to popatrzeć. Aż nagle wszystko ucichło. Znów zapanował spokój. Mieszkańcy wioski, poszli spać z niepokojem i myślami. Jednak to Turaga Trof obawiał się najbardziej. =Rozdział 2 - Fawkes= Myliłem się także, że wciąż byłem sam. A przecież zawsze ktoś przy mnie był. Jako matoranin byłem otoczony innymi matoranami. Blisko innych w pracy i szefa. Jako Toa byłem wśród innych Toa. Najpierw Ziemny Książę, Maru no i... Blident. Tak on był wyjątkowy. Mój pierwszy uczeń. Pierwszy z którym wiązała mnie jakaś wieź. Pierwszy którego... zabiłem, choć nie chciałem. Ukrywam to przed wszystkimi, choć tak naprawdę spotykam mało osób i mało osób wie co czuję i co się zdarzyło, że nie musiałem wbić mu mojej klingi. Teraz, z biegiem czasu rozumiem. I chodź od tamtego wydarzenia minęło kilka tygodni, w których Deamoon odnalazł swój statek, to wciąż o nim myślę. Czy musiałem go zabić? Czy to było konieczne? Gdyby nie Kuhtax, może było by inaczej. Ale czy wtedy nie zrobiłbym jak mój mentor? Wyzywając Blidenta na pojedynek. O śmierć i życie? A może Kuhtax tylko przyśpieszył to co było nieuniknione. A może... Jak wiele pytań sobie zadaję o tym co było. Nie żyję dniem, tak jak kiedyś. Muszę o tym zapomnieć i wybaczyć samemu sobie. Bez tego nic ne będzie takie jak dawniej. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Lodowy Książę ::::::::::::::::++++ - Obudź się! -krzyczał matoranin na statku do kajuty gościa - Kapitan kazał cię poinformować, że zaraz dopłyniemy na miejsce. Fawkes nie chciał wstawać. Rozejrzał się po słabo oświetlonym pokoju i wstał. Nawet słońce nie wstało - pomyślał. Podszedł do stołu, gdzie leżała figurka, a tuż obok krzesła znajdował się topór. Ileż to tygodni minęło od opuszczenia Zakazu. Już niemal zapomniał jak tam było. Niemal. Do jego kajuty znów ktoś zapukał. - Kapitan mówi, że musisz mieć przepustkę, aby dostać się centrum miasta. Jeśli chcesz ją mieć w porcie jest odpowiednie miejsce. - Fawkes tylko warknął. ---- Wyczuł jak dobili to portu i zacumowali. Usłyszał głosy dochodzące z zewnątrz. Tłum. Tak wielki tłum. Wyjrzał przez okno i zobaczył wielką kolejkę. A dokładnie to dwie kolejki. - Hmm... zapewne w jednej muszę stać. - powiedział ironicznie - Śmieszne. Mógłbym po prostu pozabijać kilku matoran i problem sam by się rozwiązał. Albo też mógłbym wypuścić ciebie - powiedział do figurki trzymającej w dłoni - Nie tym razem. Muszę w ukryciu, a przynajmniej nie mogę robić zamieszania. No chyba, że w ostateczności. ---- - Ej ty! - krzyknął Fawkes na matoranina wychodząc z kajuty - Kiedy mogę dostać tę przepustkę? - Spieszę się. Deamoon kazał mi coś zanieść do Turagi. Mówił, że im wcześniej tym lepiej. A co do przepustki to nie wiem, zależy jaka będzie kolejka. - powiedział o pośpieszył. Dopiero co pojawiło się słońce. Było bardzo wcześnie na roznoszenie zwykłych listów. Ale Fawkesa jakoś to nie obchodziło. Zszedł ze statku. Pierwszy raz był po za Zakazem. Wioska Lodu go "zauroczyła". Wielu matoran i nie tylko, tłoczących się razem. Smród doków, gnijących kadłubów, wszystko wydawało mu się takie dziwne. jeszcze nie widział czegoś podobnego. Mimo, iż zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest to dość mała wioska, zrobiła na nim wrażenie. ---- Fawkes stanął w kolejce po przepustkę. Jednak jeszcze nie widział Turagi. Zaczął oglądać się wokół. Spostrzegł matoran grających w kości i wtedy przyszła mu myśl. -''Ej ty! Chodź tutaj!'' - krzyknął do matoranina - Stań tutaj. Zajmij mi miejsce. Zaraz wrócę. Odszedł i udał się do matoran grających w kości. Lubił tę grę. Grał w to na Zakazie i początkowo na statku Deamoona. Teraz chciał grać w Lodowej Wiosce. ---- Skończył grać koło południa. Zapomniał o przepustkach i o czasie. Wstał bardzo szybko i podbiegł do kolejki. Chwilę mu zajęło zanim odszukał matoranina. - Dobra. Możesz już iść. Nara - Czy dostanę coś w zamian, za pilnowanie miejsca? - zapytał nieśmiało matoranin - Ta...kopa. - odpowiedział Fawkes, a matoranian uciekł. Skakdi sam się zaśmiał. ---- Jeszcze tylko jeden przybysz i dostanę przepustkę - pomyślał - nareszcie. Kiedy miał podchodzić do Turagi, przybył jakiś matoranin. I coś mu powiedział. Fawkes nie zwracał na to uwagi, bo zobaczył i usłyszał Deamoona jak krzyczy. Kiedy się odwrócił, Turaga odszedł. Gniew Fawkes był wielki. Tyle godzin czekania na nic. Miał już "roznosić" cały port, gdy ktoś przyszedł. -'' Witam. Mam na imię Birko. Będę dalej wydawał przpustki. Przpraszam za Turagę Trofa. Po prostu jest zmęczony. Od ponad kilku godzin wydawał przepustki i musiał udać się do domu.'' Fawkesowi ulżyło. Przynajmniej dostał przepustkę i wszedł do miasta. ---- Skakdi zauważył ciekawskie spojrzenia. Nie był zapewne jedynym ze swojej rasy tu w wiosce, jednak można było wyczuć niepokój. Trudno się dziwić. Fawkes chodził po ulicach jakby to był jego własny dom. Z zarzuconym na plecy toporem i trzymając rękę przy pasie. Przy figurce. Zapewne wielu matoran myślało po co on tu przyszedł. Zabić kogoś? Ukraść coś? Niewiele się mylili. Przybył tu dla jednej osoby. Dzięki której Wsypy Żywiołów stawały się coraz bardziej znane. Przyszedł po Lodowego Księcia. To nie było zlecenie, ani prywatna zemsta. Chciał się sprawdzić. Chciał się dowiedzieć czy jest dobry. Tak jak niegdyś robił to sam Lodowy Książę, tak teraz Fawkes stawał przed przeciwnikiem i sprawdzał czy jest dobry. Tylko jak go znaleźć. Przecież Fawkes nie chciał się błąkać bezczynnie w górach. Gdzie i kogo by tu zapytać. Jedynie chwilę zajęło mu zastanowienie się. - Bar! - krzyknął. Tam wiedzą o wszystkim. I skierował się w stronę tego budynku. ---- Wchodząc do drzwi trącił jednego przechodnia. W knajpie było kilku matoran. Podszedł do barmana i spytał się o Księcia. Barman nieco się zdziwił i pokazał palcem na matoranina. - Podobno wiesz coś o Lodowym Księciu. - zaczął Fawkes do matoranina w kącie. - Nie jesteś pierwszą osobą która o to pyta. - teraz to Skakdi zdziwił się jak barman - Powiem ci tyle co poprzedniemu. Lodowy Książę obserwuję szlaki handlowe. Czemu? Nie wiem, ale jest bezpieczniej. Każdy ci to przyzna. - Dobra. Starczy. - chciał odchodzić gdy spostrzegł kości w rogu stołu - Grasz? - Tak. Z przyjacielem. Ale musiał gdzieś wyjść. Dołączysz się? - Fawkes nigdy by tego nie odmówił. ---- - O żeż...znowu się zagrałem. Jest już ciemno. Nara.! - i odszedł. Niestety w pośpiechu zostawił przepustkę w sakiewce w barze. Skierował się do bramy. Zaczął biec, aby jakoś nadrobić stracony czas. - Ej! Ej! Dokąd to się wybieramy? - zawołał jakiś strażnik - Jest już wieczór. Wracaj.. - Spadaj karzełku! - krzyknął Fawkes wyciągając topór - O nie! Wezwijcie Turagę! Szybko! - Ja wam dam. - został już otoczony. Machnął toporem powalając dwóch strażników. Kątem oka zobaczył nadbiegającego Turagę. Podbiegł do bramy i zniknął w mroku. - Po co ta nocna straż? Boją się kogoś? ---- Niecałą godzinę błąkał się po głównym szlaku handlowym wołając "Wychodź Książę! Mamy sprawę to załatwienia! Wyłaź! No dalej! Boisz się?!". Odwrócił głowę, patrząc w tył, a kiedy skierował wzrok do przodu zobaczył, że jakiś miecz jest niebezpiecznie blisko jego szyi. - Nareszcie! Nie wiesz kim jestem, ale ja wiem kim ty jesteś. - powiedział Fawkes - Może to dla ciebie nie ma sensu, ale chce z tobą walczyć. - chwycił topór w dłonie cofnął się i czekał na reakcję przeciwnika - Gdybyś wiedział kim jestem nie chciałbyś ze mną walczyć. Pamiętaj, że nigdy nie uciekam od walki. - kończąc to ruszył do ataku. Fawkes jeszcze nigdy nie widział tak szybkich ruchów. I tak cichych. Ledwo mógł się obronić swym ciężkim toporem. Jednak kiedy doszło do zwarcia, Skakdi zdołał odepchnąć przeciwnika i krzyknął - Gwen! - Tuż obok niego, z ciemnej mgły wyłoniła się pantera. Fawkes cofnął się w tył zostawiając Księcia i panterę samych. Kocica była szybka i zwinna. Podobnie jak Lodowy Książę, który zorientował się, że lepiej trzymać ją na dystans. Dzięki swym mocą strzelał promieniami z lodu. Poskutkowało Gwen nie mogła się zbliżyć. Fawkes w tym czasie obszedł od tyłu Lodowego Księcia. Patrząc na promienie pomyślał, że wioska już to widzi. Nie marnując czasu, stanął za Księciem. Machnął toporem i...zrobiło mu się ciemno. =Rozdział 3 - Orno= Sława. Wieczne imię. Szacunek. - To chciałem osiągnąć stając się najlepszy. Dla tych wartości odbierałem życia, nadzieje i przyjaźnie. Zrządzeniem losu osiągnąłem zupełnie inny cel. Faktycznie, w wielu miejscach moje imię budzi podziw, a nawet strach. Jednak przez to inni chcą zabić mnie. Dlaczego? Bo są tacy jak ja...dawniej. Moja śmierć da im to co sam pragnąłem. Kiedy wbiją mi miecz w pierś to ich imię, nie moje, będzie budzić podziw. Jakim byłem głupcem nie dostrzegając tego. Dopiero Fawkes mi to uświadomił. Ileż jeszcze było łowców głów czekających na mnie? Ileż było osób pragnących mojej śmierci? Ileż osób było podobnych do mnie. Dbających o siebie zabójców. Jednak byłem od nich lepszy. Nie tylko pod względem umiejętności, ale także charakteru. Ja wygrałem, bo wiedziałem kiedy przestać. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Lodowy Książę ::::::::::::::::++++ -''Orno! Orno! Wstawaj! Mamy robotę!'' - krzyczał jakiś matoranin. Dochodził ranek, choć słońce jeszcze nie wstało. Matoranin imieniem Orno był zwykły. Nie pracował na stałe tylko wykonywał jakieś drobne zadania zlecone mu w porcie. Tam także mieszkał. Dzięki temu był znany wśród strażników portu i przepuszczany do Górnego Miasta bez przepustki. Pracował razem ze swoim przyjacielem Manku. To głównie on dostawał "zlecenia", ale razem je wykonywali. -''Jaką? Mam nadzieję, ze dobrą, bo jest prawie środek nocy!''-krzyknął zbudzony matoranin -''I to jeszcze jak!'' - odpowiedział podekscytowany Manku - Jakiś typek mnie zaczepił i spytał się czy dam mu przepustkę. Jak wiesz takie coś ma tylko Turaga. No i właśnie...musimy to zrobić. -''Czekaj, czekaj! mamy się włamać do Turagi Trofa i w wziąć od niego przepustkę? Przecież to...''- cena jaką powiedział Manku uciszyła Orno. ---- -''Dobra jesteśmy. Ciiiicho.'' - wyszeptał Orno podchodząc do otwartego okna domu Turagi. - Dam radę sam. Nie podchodź. - okno było co prawda uchylone, jednak matoranin był za mały. Znalazł kilka skrzynek i ustawił je w piramidę. Trochę się chwiało, bo podłoże było nie równe, ale i tak, Orno był z siebie dumny. Ostrożnie się wspiął, bardzo cicho, usłyszał nawet rozmowę Turagi z Sepko. Mówili coś o jakiś papierach i przepustkach...Orno właśnie po jedną sięgał, gdy skrzynie z łomotem się rozwaliły. Matoranin za bardzo się ruszał sięgając bo przepustkę i w efekcie przewrócił prowizoryczną konstrukcję. On sam spadł na pośladki i prawie się popłakał z bólu. Huk był spory. Turaga i Sepko nie mogli tego nie usłyszeć. Orno zauważył nawet jak Sepko się na niego patrzy i coś krzyczy. Nie miał wyjścia musiał uciekać. Bez przepustki zadanie się nie powiodło. Nie mieli po co wracać do domu Turagi, gdyż mogli by zostać znowu złapani... -''Kurczę! Tyle szmalu! Ale ze mnie dureń!'' – krzyczał Orno w swoim domu -''Naprawę!? No popatrz jakbym nie wiedział'' – odpowiedział sarkastycznie Manku -''I co Teraz zrobimy? Powiesz mu, że nie wypełniliśmy zadania?'' -''Oszalałeś? Gdybyś go tylko widział…'' - matoranin wzdrygnął się - …w sumie to nie wiem jak wyglądał, ale był jakiś tajemniczy. Mówił takim głosem, jakby… był obojętny na wszystko. To zły znak Orno. Rozumiesz? - Pff… głupie domysły. Musimy się teraz odkuć! Trzeba złapać jakiegoś frajera na grze w kości. Pójdę do doków tam jest ich sporo. – rzekł Orno i odszedł. ---- Przy stole siedziało trzech matoran. Orno i kilku których nie znał. Z rozmowy okazało się, że byli żeglarzami na statku Deamoona. Ornowi szło nawet dość dobrze (choć wygrana suma ni jak miała się do nagrody za niewykonaną misję), gdy przyszedł jakiś obcy Skakdi. - Co jest maluszki! Macie wystarczająco dużo kaski? - powiedział szyderczo – zamierzam wygrać wszystko więc wiecie… - Widzę, że jesteś pewny siebie – zaczął Orno – to dobrze. Prędzej wszystko stracisz. – i uśmiechnął się, wraz z innymi. Skakdi sięgając po swój Lodowy Topór powiedział: -''Ty możesz stracić o wiele więcej'' – i zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej. Na tę uwagę wszyscy matoranie zamilkli. ---- Koło południa do stołu podszedł Manku. Dziwny Skakdi już odszedł, więc było już trochę więcej luzu. -''Ty wiesz, że Sakko pilnował komuś miejsca w kolejce po przepustki'' - zaczął Manku do Orna - powiedziałem mu, żeby od niego coś wyciągnął. Kasa zawsze się przyda. - Niby racja. Tak za darmo to ja bym nie stał. Wiesz co. Chodźmy do baru. Zarobiłem trochę - tu spojrzał z uśmiechem na innych - więc możemy zaszaleć. Za zadanie które nam się nie udało. - i się roześmiał -''Taa...jest się z czego śmiać. He he!'' ---- Manku i Orno siedzieli w barze. Było w nim tylko kilku matoran. Przyjaciele usiedli w kącie w swoim ulubionym miejscu. Barman, kiedy tylko ich zobaczył poszedł do nich. -''I jak tam przyjaciele? Powodzi się wam?'' -''No na pewno się nie przelewa'' - odpowiedział ironicznie Orno - Przynieś coś dobrego, mamy troszkę kasy więc się nie martw. Wygrałem w kościach - zakończył z uśmiechem -''Dobra, dobra. Zaraz mi coś opowiecie.'' - barman odszedł, ale już po chwili przyszedł z trzema trunkami. - A więc... bez urazy, ale wy się dużo pałętacie po wiosce i dużo wiecie. - Orno i Manku spojrzeli na siebie wymownie - chciałbym się dowiedzieć co z Nim. - powiedział z przyciszonym głosem. Przyjaciele wręcz zachłysnęli się napojem. - Ccoo...? Z nim - powiedział Manku cały czas szepcząc - Nic. Nikt nic nie wie. Kompletnie! Od incydentu z... jak mu tam..? -''Blidentem.'' - dokończył Orno -''No właśnie. Od tego czasu jakby zniknął? Niektórzy mówią, że widzieli go na szlakach handlowych. Co jak co, ale ja im wierze. Zrobiło się bezpieczniej, nawet w samej wiosce. Zauważ.'' -''Kurczę!'' - krzyknął Orno - zaraz wracam. -''Co się stało?'' - spytał barman -''Zostawiłem moje prawdziwe kości w domu. Zaraz wrócę.'' -''Yyy...to jak grałeś?'' - spytał zdumiony barman Orno się uśmiechnął - No jak jak? Lipnymi! - i zniknął ---- -''Wiem, wiem. Zasiedziałem się... to znaczy... no dobra, poszedłem spać.'' - tłumaczył się Orno Manku kiedy przyszedł do baru. - Co ci jest? - zapytał do strapionego przyjaciela -''Wiesz co... to jest podejrzane. Bardzo.'' -''Ale co? Że śpię w dzień? Po prostu byłem zmęczony. Nie wiem czym. Może za mocny napój... nie wiem...'' -''Nie to.'' - odpowiedział z zażenowaniem Manku - Kiedy cię nie było dwa razy spytano mnie o Niego. Raz to był ten sam co chciał przepustki, a drugi raz jakiś przybysz. Nie wiem czy nie grałeś z nim w kości w porcie. -''No i? Przecież on nie takich załatwiał...'' -''"Takich"? Czy ty chociaż trochę przyjrzałeś się temu Skakdi?! Mówię ci, szykuje się coś wielkiego.'' Nagle do baru wleciał jakiś matoranin z krzykiem: Afera przy bramie! -Widzisz - zaczął Manku - Mówiłem ci. - i wybiegli by zobaczyć co się dzieję, jednak było już za późno. Cała afera zakończyła się równie szybko jak się zaczęła. Można było jedynie usłyszeć głosy żalu gapiów, którzy liczyli na coś efektywniejszego. ---- Przyjaciele nie od razu udali się do domu. Przez długi czas błąkali się po wiosce (jak co dzień). Były do tego kilka powodów. Po pierwsze myśleli, że może uda im się coś znaleźć. Po drugie, w domu i tak by nic nie robili. A po trzecie to sytuacja, która wynikła przy bramie. Nie można powiedzieć, że cała wioska o tym dyskutowała, ale na pewno spora część. Nie trudno zgadnąć gdzie to robili - oczywiście w barze. Jednak ta noc miała okazać się zupełnie inną niż wszystkie. A to głównie z jednego powodu... -''O rzesz ty!'' - krzyknął jakiś matoranin wskazujący na góry. - Co to ma być?! Wszyscy wokół na to spojrzeli. Manku i Orno nie mogli wyjść z podziwu - i przerażenia. Z gór widać były białe światła wystrzeliwane co jakiś czas. Praktycznie cała wioska wyszła to zobaczyć. Nawet Turaga Trof. Orno go zauważył a także jego niepokój na twarzy. To nie było normalne. -''Widzisz...'' - powiedział Manku - mówiłem ci... - w tej chwili światła zgasły. =Rozdział4= Lodowa Wyspa... miejsce, które śmiało mogę nazwać domem. To nadzwyczajne jak miejsce w którym mieszkasz, pracujesz i żyjesz na ciebie działa. Zapewne gdybym urodził się na Ogniowej Wyspie lub chociażby na Metru Nui, byłbym zupełnie inną osobą. Kto wie, może nawet nie byłbym Toa. To było moje przeznaczenie... nie. To jest moje przeznaczenie. To i uratowanie ich wraz z Durbhai! Niesamowite. Różni Toa. Różne oblicza. Różne wartości jakie sobą reprezentujemy. I to właśnie my mamy ocalić Wyspy Żywiołów! Czyż nie jest to ironią? Sześciu nie znających (a może nawet nie darzących się szacunkiem) Toa, ma ocalić coś co kiedyś było jednym?! Wtedy się z tego śmiałem. Kiedy zobaczyłem po raz pierwszy "naszą drużynę" pomyślałem, że to nie może się udać. Poniekąd tak było. Nawet teraz tylko nieliczni wiedzą co tak naprawdę się stało. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Lodowy Książę ::::::::::::::::++++